Battle of Kholo
Xzan Tamasee, sporting his freshly painted metallic Major armor, with upgraded shielding, was tasked to lead a commando squadron of 2 other Sangheili Majors and a grunt. His mission was simple. The humans had desecrated a relic on the surface of Kholo. He was to use a Covenant Bomb to destroy the relic before the humans could use it to find any others. Prologue Xzan's Phantom was one of the first Covenant vessels to make landing on the human planet of Kholo. The dropship stopped roughly two miles before the intended target to detonate, because UNSC forces were picked up on radar. The humans could easily shoot at the Covenant Bomb in the Phantom's undercarriage, causing the bomb to ignite and destroy the the phantom, the squadron, and the mission. Pre Battle Almost as if on cue, when Xzan stepped foot out of the dropship and onto Kholo's surface. Rain began to pour down. He saw this a good omen from the gods. He believed they blessed this assault. The rain signified the cleansing reign of fire they would soon hail upon the planet. Xzan prepared his squadron, informing them of the UNSC that were bound to be ahead of them prior to reaching their target. He explained how all enemy forces must be eliminated before the Phantom could move forward, should the Bomb be shot, the mission would be a failure. Battle As the squadron pushed forward, UNSC Marine Beta Company flanked their position, killing one of the sangheili in the squadron before counter measures could be taken. Zaka Vorumee charged the Marines, enraged at the loss of his comrade. With a decisive plasma grenade throw and 6 well placed shots from his Needle Rifle, the entire Company was slaughtered. Xzan was impressed by his comrade's tenacity. Along the way, the grunt in Xzan's squadron was killed by an ODST, but the squadron also met up with another Sangheili Major and grunt, remenants of another squadron. With the path to the relic secure, the Phantom pushed foward with it's precious cargo. Xzan and his squad primed the bomb for detonation, and evacuated the sanctum. The Rishn Legion vehicle battalion met up with the sangheili to escort them back to the CCS-class Battlecruiser Unwavering Faith. Post Battle On their return, a UNSC Hornet launched two directed missles at one of the two Revenants within the vehicle battalion. The Revenant remained in tact, at the cost of it's pilot's life. Zaka Vorumee had the charges to detonate the bomb. Xzan knew he must be protected. Xzan grabbed the heavily damaged Revenant and proceeded to eliminate 19 UNSC Marines and ODSTs. A well placed Wraith mortar from the Rishin Legion battalion anhiliated the Hornet. Once back aboard the Unwavering Faith, Zaka let the bomb explode, as they watched from orbit. During the glassing of Kholo, the sangheili Ship Master moved Xzan and Zaka to the postition of Special Operations Commando, and the members of the Rishn Legion vehicle battalion for preventing the humans from learning the location of other holy relics.